Castle of Lions (Legendary Defender)
The Castle of Lions, also known as the Castle-ship, is an Altean battleship and the home of Princess Allura and the Paladins. Built 10,600 years ago by Coran's grandfather, it set down on Planet Arus and became a permanent fixture there. After the assembly of the new Paladins, the castle-ship left the planet to take the fight to the Galra Empire. It was destroyed during the battle with Lotor and his Sincline Mech. Features and Defenses The castle featured multiple amenities for its crew, including a training deck equipped with sparring bots and an invisible maze for Paladin training, a fully stocked kitchen and galley, sleeping quarters for at least seven people, a medical wing, a ballroom, a holodeck interface for accessing with and learning from stored memories of deceased beings, a shuttle bay with at least six vehicles, a prison hold for enemies that couldn't be finished off, and a swimming pool. The quarters for typical crew members were quite basic; they include bedding, storage for personal belongings, and access to a personal computer and holographic display. Allura's quarters are roughly three times the typical size, being far more spacious. The castle also included five hangars - one for each lion - and five high speed access ways to get their Paladins to them at a moment's notice from the bridge. The Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Lions each reside in one of the four engine-towers at the periphery of the castle, accessible from chutes at the four corners, while the Black Lion resides in the central portion, accessible by an elevator located on the bridge. The castle also had a massive weapons system, capable of decimating a sizable fleet of enemy ships with minimal loss of power. It also features an artificial gravity system, allowing the crew to maintain their biological functions at normal levels without the degradation that comes in micro-gravity. The ship's most impressive defensive feature is the particle barrier, a massive force field that can be deployed either omnidirectionally or be concentrated into a single spot. The same barrier can also project energy blasts or concentrated energy beam with destructive firepower as offensive attack. Suffice it to say, the particle barrier is one impressive display of Altean defensive technology. The medical wing was one of the most densely fortified locations in the castle, and is equipped with several amenities that make the most of the Alteans' advanced technology. The medical wing includes eight cryo-replenishers, which can be used to keep a subject in indefinite suspended animation, ceasing all functions except for a minute degree of brain activity. How these capsules work is unknown, but they are able to retard the aging process entirely, as well as allowing the body to be healed while preventing any chance of injuries sustained in battle from worsening by halting all functions except for cellular regeneration. The full extent of these medical marvels is unknown beyond being able keep a subject in suspended animation for 10,000 years. However, they are limited, as evidenced by being unable to heal Shiro's facial scar or regenerate his original arm following its amputation and replacement by Galra tech prosthesis. Gallery Official= Official stats - Castle Ship.png |-|Exterior= 107. Castle of the Lions on planet Arus.png Ref - Castle of Lions - front plaza.png 182. Castle of Lions particle barrier.png 221. Castle of the Lions at sunset.png 68. Castle of Lions with no power.png|Without power after the crystal's destruction. 105. Castle of Lions corrupted.png|Corrupted after the install of the Galra crystal. 47. Castle in Arus orbit - from rear.png|First flight in 10,000 years. 67. Castle coming in for landing.png|Coming in for a landing... 68. Castle goes vertical for landing.png|Let's hope Hunk's stomach can withstand a career of Castle flipping. 1. Castle approaching Balmera.png|Approaching Balmera X-95-Vox. 200. Castle diverting all shields to bow.png|Shields diverted to bow during a space battle. 40. Castle in Balmeran orbit.png|In orbit above the Balmera. 80. Castle descending.png|Coming in for a landing. 244. Castle going thru wormhole.png 277. Castle flying towards viewer.png 299. Castle leaving Zarkon's base behind.png 306. Castle vs Zarkon's command ship.png|Just when you think the Castle is huge... 310. Castle about to get the hell out of dodge.png 312. Castle flying thru corrupted wormhole.png|Flying through the wormhole after Haggar's magic corrupts it. S2E03.76. Castleship flies thru crystals in the Thaldycon system.png|Flying through the xanthorium crystals of the Thaldycon system. S2E04.21. Castleship close up.png S2E04.90. Castleship approaching planet Olkarion.png|Approaching planet Olkarion. S2E04.343. Zarkon's ship zooms in from nowhere.png S2E05.9. Shiro has one too cool.png|Defense drones. S2E05.15. Even as drones they butt heads.png|Roses are red, and violets are blue, One day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch Avenue, It's red vs red, and blue vs blue, It's I against I and me against you... S2E05.23. Castle slingshoting into wormhole.png S2E05.24. Castle ventral full view.png S2E05.170. Castle fleeing with five defense drones visable.png|All five Paladin defense drones visible. S2E05.255. Castleship goes pew pew.png S2E06.74. Castle hit by Taujeer debris.png|Flying through debris on approach to Taujeer. S2E11.37. Castle landing in Balmeran crater.png S2E11.60. Castle scale size next to Balmerans yikes.png|See those wee little specks? Those be Allura and the Balmerans. S2E12.309. Castleship and teludav.png S2E12.346a. Slow moving teludav is finally in position 2.png S2E12.348. Teludav opening a wormhole.png S2E12.357. Castle flying through wormhole with lions behind.png|Flying through a wormhole in pursuit of Zarkon's disabled command ship. S2E13.110. Castleship firing the lazor.png|When all power is diverted to attack. S2E13.171. Meanwhile back to the Castleship.png|Dead in the space after Zarkon’s return attack. S3E02.292a. Lotor's ship is freaking huge man 2.png|Lotor's cruiser, as compared to the Castle. S3E04.356. Castle and Voltron drift through the green.png S3E07.318. Castle of Lions on Altea again.png|The Castle back when it was stationed on Altea. S3E07.391. Then avenged the loss of Daibazaal.png|Alfor, Blaytz, and Trigel are dead. Allura’s in cryo. Who is flying the ship?! S4E01.70. Castle on Olkarion again.png S4E03.S4E03.12. Castleship landing back on Olkarion.png S4E03.S4E03.59. This is the Castle of Lions.png S5E02.7. Castle shuttle detail.png S5E02.7b. Castle shuttle detail 3.png S5E05.64. Castleship docked in Central Command Center bay.png|Docking inside the Central Command System. S5E06.35. No - It's a graveyard.png S5E06.39. The Patrulian zone's white hole.png|The White Hole at the center of the Patrulian zone. S5E06.153. Allura and Lotor have a hill to climb.png|Detail on the personal transport crafts. S6E07.197. There has to be something we can do.png S6E07.234. All hail Castle of Lions, and farewell.png S6E07.235. Atque in perpetuum, ave atque vale.png S6E07.252. It's a diamond - the pressure crushed the Castle into this.png|The Castle of Lions...reduced to a diamond. |-|Interior= 90a. Castle door after Blue opens.png|They must have hosted some big guests at some point to warrant a front door this big. 90d. Halt for identity scan.png|"Halt for identity scan." 90h. Team thru high walkway.png 90k. Castle pod room view from above thru pillars.png 112b. It's full of stars.png|Universal starmap projection on the Bridge. 34. Team Voltron crashed on couch.png|Sunken couches are so 70's. 39. Coran at Training Deck overlook.png 40. Training deck maze.png|The (sometimes) invisible maze. 105. Castle of Lions shuttle bay.png|Shuttle bay. 63. Castle of Lions hall detail 1.png|Central ballroom slash entry hall. 64. Castle of Lions hall detail 2.png| 122. Castle of Lions turbine power room.png|Central energy chamber, powering up for launch. 126. Castle turbines powering up for launch.png|Central energy chamber sending power to turbines. 127. Castle turbine powered down after sabotage.png|Central energy chamber after Pidge's sabotage. 15. Castle generator room.png|Castle generator room. Whatever you do, do NOT cross the streams. 42. Pidge finds the Training deck.png|Training deck. Looks like someone's redecorated. 32. Keith's bridge chair.png|All this technology and STILL no sign of a seatbelt. 39. All the Paladin bridge seats along with Allura's post.png|Bridge ready for launch, with Paladin seats and Allura's post raised. 110. Lance shows Nyma the Castle bridge.png|An empty Bridge. 51. Allura prepares drop sled.png|Drop sled. 52. Allura literally jumping ship.png|Drop sled and the outer airlock chamber. 15. Castle holodeck with Alfor AI.png|Holodeck with Alfor's AI. 24. Castle containment room.png|Containment room. 51. Castle Kitchen.png|Kitchen. 68. Hunk and Pidge rage against the machine.png 82. Keith sparring against gladiator bot.png|Training deck again. 88. Level 3 Gladiator bot.png|Gladiator bot, Level 3. 95. Gladiator bot goes HAL crazy.png|...who's apparently cousins with HAL 9000. 100. Corridor to training bay door.png|Door to the training deck. 103. Here's Johnny 5.png|Heeeeere’s Johnny! 118. Castle infirmary with healing pods.png|Infirmary viewed from above. 166. Airlock middle door open, external closed.png|Airlock with middle door open. 172. Gladiator bot about to fail.png|Keith opens the pod bay doors. Suck it, HAL. 232. Castle Ballroom.png|Ballroom. 279. Castle AI chamber.png|Dormant AI chamber. S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png|Some sort of observation deck? S2E04.332. Team Voltron on Castle bridge overhead view.png S2E04.342. Whoa, what's that.png S2E05.119. View up Castle elevator shaft.png S2E05.122. Let's just call these Jefferies tubes mkay.png|Can we just call these Jefferies tubes? I bet Coran totally had an uncle Geoffery. S2E05.129. Stupid Altean pool.png S2E05.133. Holographic Altean teddy bear lol.png S2E05.134. Klanmuirl means what exactly.png|Klanmüirl means what exactly? Bear? Danger? The Alteans are freaking with the humans again? S2E05.136. From Teddy to Freddy.png S2E05.137. Don't let it eat your face Pidge.png S2E05.139. Klanmuiral fades away.png S2E05.141. Here comes lesson two.png S2E05.142. Xznly Squiwl means what exactly.png|Xznly Squiwl? Can we buy a vowel please? S2E06.67. Exactly where we should be.png|Shuttle pod interior. S2E09.58. Shuttle pod bay again.png|Shuttle bay again. S2E11.159. Bridge detail again - note Pidge going into her pillar elevator.png|Note Pidge going into her elevator off to the right. S3E01.104. New room in the castle neat.png|To borrow a term from another trek through the stars - Astrometrics lab? Stellar cartography? S3E01.127. Team Voltron in castle lounge again.png S3E02.70. Meanwhile back with Team V minus one.png|Slightly more aerial view of the lounge. S3E06.37. Castle hallway in living quarters area.png S3E06.391. Observation deck again.png S4E03.72. This is where all the magic happens.png|Bridge as viewed from main entry. S4E03.72a. This is where all the magic happens 2.png|Bridge as viewed from S4E03.76. Detail of Castle crystal.png|Power core crystal on the Bridge. S4E03.79. Castle training room again.png S4E03.87. Castle of Lions hallway detail.png S4E03.88. Castle suit room (armory maybe).png S5E01.46. Team Voltron in lounge again.png|Another view of the lounge but viewing towards the vidscreen. S5E01.57. OK who kidnapped Cerebro.png|Okay, who technapped Cerebro? S5E01.58. So is this Altean Supermax or what.png|So the castle has a supermax ward? That’s not alarming at all. S5E01.70. Lotor lecturing to the choir.png S5E01.85. Castle map room with Coalition leaders.png S5E2 - Lotor - 1.png S5E03.105. Lance training solo.png S5E03.115. Castle practice drone firing.png|Practice drones in the training deck. S5E06.23. Castle crystal detail again.png S6E04.2. Castle shuttle bay again.png S6E04.22. Sincline ship no. 3 lifts off the deck.png S6E04.24. Shuttle bay view towards launch port.png S6E04.71. Shuttlebay yet again with crew and pod for scale.png S6E04.301. Sincline ship shooting up the hangar.png S6E06.33. How's it going number five.png S6E06.117. Coran crawling through the Castle chutes again.png S6E06.120. Another view of the Castle tubes.png S6E06.123. Yet another area of the Castle.png S6E06.124. Coran in a new room inside the castle.png S6E07.231. Last man off the bridge, forever.png |-|Personal quarters= S1E02.1. Sleeping Hunk.png|I hope those walls are soundproofed. 119. Allura's bedroom.png|Allura's bedroom. S3E06.72b. Keith's room (compiled).png|Keith’s room is very tidy. S4E03.89. Where is Space Mom to tell her to clean her room.png|Pidge’s room is a disaster waiting to – - nevermind. S4E03.121. Alteans did not have livestock it would seem.png|Kaltenecker’s paddock. S4E03.170. Why is the gaming system in LANCE's room.png|Sleep is for those too weak to game on. S4E04.96. Coran's slippers are cooler than Lance's heh.png|Coran’s room shows the most personality yet. S6E02.292. Allura's room again from the inside.png|Allura’s room again, viewing towards the door. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Ships